escadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Escadia Wiki
The Republic of Escadia Escadia (from the French word escale; layover/port of call) is a country located on a large land mass in the north Atlantic ocean located at 48.59° N, 31.05° W. It's situated between the continents of North America and Europe, approximately 687 miles (1,106km) off the coast of Newfoundland and 653 miles (1,051km) off the coast of Ireland. The mainland is approximately 2400 sq. miles, 653 miles/1050km east-west and 452 miles/728km north-south, and surrounded by three relatively small islands. The largest island to the north is called Westminster. In the southeast, there is a archipelago of islands called the Castelo Islands and the smallest island Yarmouth is located in the southeast. Approximately 42 million people live in Escadia, with the majority of the population located on the mainland. The capital city is New London, which has a population of 7.1 million. The next largest cities are Westport (3.0 million) and Los Benza (2.8 million). The native language to most of the population is English, which is the official language. However, under Terrebonne's state constitution the official state language is French. Castelo has a similar state constitutional amendment making Spanish the official state language. Climate Average winter and summer high temperatures across Escadia are relatively similar across the country. In Winters, the daily average temperatures are near −1 °C (30.2 °F) and in the summer the daily averages are 22 °C (71.6 °F). The spring and fall seasons are rainy, with the country receiving on average 700 millimetres (27.6 in) of rain per year. History Escadia was colonized by the British, French and Spanish starting in the late 1490's. Prior to that, the island of Escadia is though to have been uninhabited, although some historians believe that Norsemen visited and inhabited the island for a short time in the 11th century. Due to it's location in the middle of the north Atlantic Ocean, it was inaccessible from the North American and European continents, until the start of European expeditions to the Americas. French explorer Jean Cousin used what is now known as Chapeauroux, as a place of port during his expeditions to North America. The Spanish settled what's now known as Villatoya on Castelo Islands. By 1510 the English had established outposts along the western coast of the mainland. What is now Westport turned into the primary port between Escadia and North America. By the early 1700's, Escadian had become a major shipping hub for the transportation of goods between North America and Europe due to it's unique centralized location. In 1854, Sir William Terry Landon built the first national railway system across the country aptly named First National Rail. The line stretched from the west coast city of Westport to the east coast at Chapeauroux. By 1890 the Landon family had sold First National Rail to a group of New London businessmen who started Atlantic Railway, which grew into the largest and most profitable company in Escadia at the time. Historical Timeline * 1496: Spanish explorer Martin Alonzo Pinzon inadvertently discovers Castelo Island off the south east coast of Escadia. Soon thereafter, Spanish and Portuguese colonies are established throughout the small chain of islands. * 1498: French explorer Jean Cousin lands on the shores of Terrebonne (eastern Escadia) during his second crossing to the new world (North America). The French eventually settle the area and declare it French territory under the command of King Louis XII. * 1502: The English begin to colonize and establish settlements in the western regions of the mainland after first landing on the island of Westminster under the order of King Henry VII. * 1510: French King Louis XII sent Louis II de la Trémoille to Escadia and was appointed Governor of Terrebonne. * 1511: England's King Henry VIII appointed Charles Brandon, 1st Duke of Suffolk as Governor of English territories in Escadia. * 1512: The Spanish settle south eastern portions of the mainland. * 1514: The French and Spanish engaged in the Siege Of Glejiht after French troops attack dozens of small Spanish settlements in the southeast. Eventually the Spanish retreat back to the Castelo Islands. * 1524: The English and French dispute over territory in the northeast leading to the War Of Trepohr. * 1526: The English win the War Of Trepohr and claim victory over the disputed territory in the northeast.. * 1536: The Spanish military raid British settlements in the south along the Lancaster Peninsula. King Henry VIII sends a large military force to Escadia and within weeks the British repel the Spanish back to the Castelo Islands. * 1543: With most of the mainland under control of the English Empire, Queen Elizabeth I christens the new land New Britannia. Only the French settlements in the east remain under French rule and the Spanish rule the Castelo Islands. * 1545: Charles Brandon, 1st Duke of Suffolk dies on a trip back to England and King Henry VIII appoints his third wife (Jane Seymour) brother Baron Thomas Seymour to govern. * 1610: Dutch West India Company conquer and hold British territory in the northern part of the country. * 1613: The British defeat the Dutch West India Company in the Battle of Ironcliff and reclaim the northern territory. * 1626: The Spanish attack on French settlements on the eastern mainland but are repelled by the French military. * 1700: New Britannia has become a major shipping transport hub for goods between Europe and North America. * 1757: The Seven Years' War spreads to mainland and the island chains. * 1760: During the 7 Years' War the French cede control of their territory in the east and the Spanish cede control of the Castelo Islands giving Great Britain control over all of Escadia. * 1775: The American Revolutionary War beings. Great Britain positions New Britannia as an important hub due to it's strategic location. * 1786: After the American Revolution, there are rumblings of independence among French and Spanish colonists. However, the vast majority of English colonists remain loyalists. * 1854: Sir William Terry Landon builds the first national railway between the cities of Westport and Chapeauroux. * 1881: Escadia becomes a fully independent republic. John W. Masters is the first democratically elected Prime Minister. * 1885: New London is named the capital city of Escadia. * 1889: The Landon family sell First National Rail to a group of New London businessmen who form Atlantic Railways. * 1940: Atlantic Air started commercial flights between Escadia, North America and Europe. Historical List of Political Leaders Historical List of Political Leadership Politics Escadia is a democratic, federal state, organized under a constitution. Leaders are chosen in general elections. An independent judiciary functions with rule by and respect for law. Civil liberties and human rights are scrupulously protected. Escadia is a Parliamentary Republic based on the separation and balancing of legislative, executive and judicial powers. The Constitution is the highest law in the Republic. The nominal head of state is the President of the Republic, who is selected by the Prime Minister for a four-year term. The current Constitution was drawn up and adopted by the Twenty Fourth Parliament of Escadia and entered into force in 1975. It has been revised three times since, in 1985, 2002 and 2009. The Constitution, which consists of 125 articles, provides for a separation of powers into executive, legislative, and judicial branches, and grants extensive specific guarantees (further reinforced in 2002) of civil liberties and social rights. Women's suffrage was guaranteed with an amendment to the 1950 Constitution. From the Constitutional amendment of 1985 the President's duties were curtailed to a significant extent, and they are now largely ceremonial; most political power thus lies in the hands of the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister of the Republic regulates the functions of the powers of the State. He is elected by Parliament for a term of four years and his office is incompatible with any other office, position, or function. To be elected Prime Minister the person should receive a majority of the total number of members of Parliament (151 votes). He appoints the President and, at the recommendation of the latter, he also appoints the rest of the members of the Government and the Deputy Ministers Legislative powers are exercised by a 300-member elective Parliament (National Assembly). Statutes passed by the Parliament are promulgated by the Prime Minister of the Republic. Parliamentary elections are held every four years, but the Prime Minister of the Republic is obliged to dissolve the Parliament earlier on the proposal of the Cabinet, in view of dealing with a national issue of exceptional importance. The Prime Minister is also obliged to dissolve the Parliament earlier, if the opposition manages to pass a motion of no confidence. Justice is administered by the courts, which consists of regular judges who enjoy personal and functional independence. There is a Supreme Court, Appeal Courts and First Instance Courts. A Special Supreme Tribunal deals with the remedy of conflicts between the courts and administrative authorities, or between the Council of State, which is the highest instance, and the regular administrative courts of the one part and of the other part the civil or penal courts, or, finally, between the Council of Comptrollers and the rest of the courts. Elections Elections in Escadia include elections to the National Assembly (which is sometimes considered to be the lower house of the federal parliament) as well as the representative State Assembly (parliament) of the various states, and local elections. Federal Federal elections are conducted approximately every four years, resulting from the constitutional requirement for elections to be held 46 to 48 months after the assembly of the National Assembly. Elections can be held earlier in exceptional constitutional circumstances: for example, were the Prime Minister to lose a vote of confidence in the National Assembly, then, during a grace period before the National Assembly can vote in a replacement Prime Minister, the Prime Minister could request the Federal President to dissolve the National Assembly and hold elections. Should the National Assembly be dismissed before the four-year period has ended, elections must be held within 100 days. The exact date of the election is chosen by the President and must be a Sunday or public holiday. The federal legislature in Escadia has a one chamber parliament—the National Assembly; the Federal Council represents the regions and is not considered a chamber as its members are not elected. The National Assembly is elected using a plurality voting systems (first-past-the-post). Voters have one vote and elect a member of National Assembly for their constituency. The party with the most members elected forms the government. If the winning part fails to win a majority, the government can operate in minority status or work within a coalition. The National Assembly has 300 member seats. Each state is divided into what are called constitual districts (ridings) from which members are elected from. The constitual districts differ regionally and are based on population distribution. State According to the Escadian constitution, some topics, such as foreign affairs and defence, are the exclusive responsibility of the federation (i.e. the federal level), while others fall under the shared authority of the states and the federation; the states retain residual legislative authority for all other areas, including "culture", which in Escadia includes not only topics such as financial promotion of arts and sciences, but also most forms of education and job training. State elections are conducted under various rules set by the states. In general they are conducted according to some form of party-list proportional representation, either the same as the federal system or some simplified version. The election period is generally four to five years, and the dates of elections vary from state to state. The federal constitution, stipulates that the structure of each Federal State's government must "conform to the principles of republican, democratic, and social government, based on the rule of law". Most of the states are governed by a cabinet led by a Premier, together with a unicameral legislative body known as the State Assembly. The states are parliamentary republics and the relationship between their legislative and executive branches mirrors that of the federal system: the legislatures are popularly elected for four or five years (depending on the state), and the Premier is then chosen by a majority vote among the State Assembly members. The Premiere appoints a cabinet to run the state's agencies and to carry out the executive duties of the state's government. Constituent States Escadia comprises of nine federal states. Each state has its own state constitution and is largely autonomous in regard to its internal organisation. Current Government The National Democrats (ND) won a minority government in the 2013 National Elections securing 129 of 300 seats. Shortly after the victory, the ND's announced they would form a coalition government with the support of the Labour Reform party. National Democrat leader Nigel Wilson was voted in Prime Minster by the National Assembly and in turn he then appointed Labour Reform leader William Telez as President. National Assembly Prime Minister: Nigel Wilson (ND) President: William Telez (LR) Leader of the Official Opposition: Herbert K. Jones (CPE) Federal Cabinet Ministers Supreme Court of Escadia The Supreme Court of Escaida is the highest court of Escadia, the final court of appeals in the Escadian justice system. The court grants permission to between 40 and 75 litigants each year to appeal decisions rendered by state and federal appellate courts. Its decisions are the ultimate expression and application of Escadian law and binding upon all lower courts of Escaida. The Supreme Court of Escadia is composed of nine judges: the Chief Justice of Escadia and eight Puisne Justices. Chief Justice: Adam Alexander Elizabeth Moss Jonathan Burton Samuel Walsh Anthony Khan Katherine Goodwin Michael Abbott David Daly Gabriel Howarth Urbanization Top Ten Escadian Cities (Population) Culture Media Media The largest internationally operating media companies in Escadia are eTelecom and Redwave Communications. Escadia's television market has some 17.5 million TV households. Around 90% of Escadian households have cable or satellite TV, with a variety of free-to-view public and commercial channels. There are more than 200 public and private radio stations in Germany, with the public Escadian Broadcast Company (EBC) being the main Escadian radio and television broadcaster in foreign languages. Public Holidays January 1st - New Years Day February (second Monday) - Family Day May 1st - Labor Day July 1st - Escadia Day (aka Kings Holiday) August (last Monday) - Summer Festival December 25 - Winter Festival December 26 - Winter Festival Infrastructure The motorway network M-Series is an extensive 6-lane highway that inter-connects the country's largest metropolitan areas. The A-Series (4 lane) trunk network inter-connects large and medium sized cities alongside an extensive system of primary and secondary roadways. Escadia has established a polycentric network of high-speed trains. The MetroExpress or ME network of RailEscadia serves major Escadian cities as well as destinations in neighbouring countries with speeds up to 300 km/h (186 mph). The rail network throughout Escadia provides excellent service in most areas. On regular lines, at least one train every two hours will call even in the smallest of villages during the day. Nearly all larger metropolitan areas are served by Light-Rail, Subways and/or bus networks. Economy Escadia has a large national economy with a high trade surplus, making it one of the biggest capital exporters globally. The service sector contributes around 55% of the total GDP, industry 44.1%, and agriculture 0.9%. Exports account for 47% of national output. The top 10 exports are basic metals, oil and gas, machineries, pharmaceuticals, chemical goods, transport equipments, food products, rubber and plastics, vehicles and electronic equipment. The official currency in Escadia is the Crown, whose ISO 4217 code is ESC. Taxation in Escadia is quite competitive when compared to much of the rest of Europe – as of 2014 the basic rate of personal tax is 20% on taxable income up to $35,765 above the personal tax-free allowance (normally $10,000), and 42% on any additional earnings above that amount Companies Over 3,000 companies are listed on the Escadian Stock Exchange (ESX), with a market cap of over 4.04 trillion $ESK. The Escadian Stock Exchange runs several markets for listing, giving an opportunity for different sized companies to list. The following companies include some of the largest in major sectors throughout the Escadian economy. Communications * eTelecom * Redwave Communications * Indigo Communications LLC * Vidéodirecte National TV Broadcasters * EBC (Escadian Broadcasting Company) * eTV * CABLE+ * TV4 * NEN (National Education Network) * Télé-Atlantique * EVU * Spectrum Television TV Sports Broadcast Networks * Escadian Sports Network * ESPORTS * EBC Sports * Sportsworld National Newspapers/Magazines * National Press (NP) * New London Journal * Standard Post * Escadian Daily News * The National Automobile * Voralto * Tisoro Motors * Mizakai Restaurants * Pakota * Texas Beast * readycup * Famous Hamburgers * Noddle Exchange Shipping * Escadian Shipping Company * Higgins Merchant Marine * EOCL (Escadian Overseas Container Line) Supermarket Chains * GroceryGo * Food City * Freshmart * Super Markets Hotel * Sleepwell Hotels * Best Stay Hotels * Home Sweet Inns * Motel 99 Gas Station Chains * Petrocol * FILL & GO * ESCO Gas * AMCO. Petroleum * Gas Pro Convenience Stores * 24-7 * Qwikstop Discount Stores * Sellers Discount * Metro Markets Department Stores * Friedman's Mining and Metals * Delcore * Carro Group * Merritt Industries Banking and Financial * Bettridge * RD Bank (Royal Dominion Bank) * Monitrix * Nation One Capital * Credit Trust Gambling * bet123 Energy, Oil and Gas * Petrocol * Imperial Energy * Voltrix Transportation * RailEscadia * Escadian Air * Atlantic Airlines * RentMoto * Escalera Pharmaceuticals * Nubiotic * Medipro International * Laleich AG Category:Browse